


it should be #supergay

by beastie_beauty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastie_beauty/pseuds/beastie_beauty
Summary: Just a bunch of (femslash for the most part) prompts that I get on Tumblr. You can find me there @hearteyesdanvers, don't hesitate to send me things.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena had a rough week and Kara help her de-stress.

   “What do you want this time?”

   It’s the first thing Kara hears when she enters Lena’s office; she is just one step inside but she considers backing away to leave the woman alone because she really isn’t used to snapping or any sort of annoyance from her.

   “Oh, Kara, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you would be coming today.”

   Kara smiles, relieved that it has nothing to do with her, and she finally makes her way to Lena’s desk. Being around her always make her feel at ease.

   “I heard about the explosion near your apartment, so I wanted to see how you’re feeling.” She already knows that Lena hasn’t been hurt during the explosion, since Supergirl was there to save her from the danger and fly her away from it. But Lena still doesn’t know her _big_ secret.

   “I’m alright, Kara. I’ve just had a very long week, and ending it with aliens trying to kill me was…” She doesn’t even finish her sentence.

   Kara steps behind Lena and places her hands on her shoulders. “You need to relax, Lena. Can I help you with anything?”

   Lena looks up at Kara and smirks — that little smirk that never fails to make a shiver run up Kara’s spine, but more in the ‘Rao, you’re breathtaking’ than in ‘wow, that’s what evil looks like’ way. A Lena Luthor smirk is exactly what a Lillian Luthor smirk will never be.

   “Well, now that you’ve mentioned it. There is something I’ve been wanting to try for a while now.”

   “What is it?” Kara asks, voice nearly shaking with nerves. She isn’t sure it’s a great idea, but if she can help Lena, she’ll do it. Maybe she’ll do it for herself, too, but she’d rather think of it as for her… friend, only.

   Now standing at what could looks like a shooting range, and with people on each side of her throwing plates at a wall, Kara really isn’t sure what she expected Lena to ask. At first, it seems a bit crazy to her, breaking things, but then she remembers punching a car, and more precisely punching the engine out of a car, remembers how much it had helped.

   “I hope you don’t write about me having anger management issues in your next article.”

   Lena chuckles and Kara shakes her head vigorously.

   “I’ve never seen you angry, Lena, so I think you are doing a good job.”

   “I used to go to the shooting range, but after what my brother’s done and my shooting a man, I feel like people wouldn’t want to see me there.”

   Kara knows that there’s sadness behind Lena’s smile, and she doesn’t x-ray vision to see that.

   “Do you want to say something that frustrate you and then throw a plate?”

   Lena blinks and stares up at her for a moment.

   “That’s a good idea. But only if you promise not to spill my secrets.”

   “I promise I will keep all your secrets.”

   Lena seems satisfied with her answer because she grabs a first plate and seems to think about what to say.

   “I hate that my brother has done so much wrong and my mother still holds him higher in her esteem than she ever will for me.”

   Kara watches as Lena throws the plate, with much more strength than she could have expected from the business woman.

   “Your turn, Kara.”

   “Oh no, I don’t think it would be a good idea!”

   “I promise I will keep all your secrets,” Lena says on a teasing tone. “Kara, please, you came all the way here with me, and I’m sure a reporter needs to _relieve_ some _tension_.”

   Right now, Kara is pretty sure she understands the frustration feels when Maggie flirts with Alex and makes her feel like there’s more than playful, innocent teasing. Now, that’s something that frustrates Kara. Stupid Detective Maggie Sawyer hurting her sister. But she can’t exactly risk throwing a plate and lose control of her strength. It wouldn’t be good.

   “Come on, Kara, just one.”

   Lena’s smile is about as efficient as kryptonite. Kara is doomed.

   “Alright. I can’t stand the fact that I can’t do anything to really help my sister deal with her feelings.”

   The plate clatters in dozens little pieces, and Lena seems impressed, but she doesn’t say a word about it.

   “I hate that nobody can even just look at me in the eyes because of my name. Your turn.”

   Kara doesn’t protest this time, just takes a plate.

   “I can’t stand the fact that I can never feel like I fit in perfectly.”

   “I hate that I know I will never fit it perfectly anywhere, or with anyone.”

   “I can’t stand the fact that people always think I’m just a girl and don’t try to look further.”

   “I hate that I have feelings for someone who will never reciprocate.”

   “If they are too blind to see how amazing you are, it’s their loss, Lena,” Kara assures as she grabs one more plate. “I hate that I don’t understand the feelings I’m developing for… my friend.”

   “What feelings?” Lena asks, somehow sounding even more annoyed than curious. “I hate that I still love my brother even though he has made my life a living hell.”

   “You know, _those_ feelings.”

   “I want to kiss you.”

   “You didn’t throw a plate.”

   “Neither did you.”

   “Do you want to go grab dinner?”

   “Yes, _**please**_! I’m starving! Oh, and you’re the friend I was talking about.”


End file.
